Ferno
Ferno is a member and moderator of the official Farfa Discord. He is a Graff and was the second member of the discord to achieve the Malebranche role. Ferno is known for being one of the main creators of Farfa memes and for his obsession with sorting algorithms. He publishes most of his memes on his youtube channel. Background Ferno was born on 12th January of 2000 and he is 1,91 meters tall. The first event he went to was UK Nationals on 2006 and has been actively playing the game since Duelist Alliance format. History Rise to notoriety Ferno had been watching Farfa's stream since late 2017 but only subscribed to him around spring of 2018. After he subscribed to Farfa, he started becoming known for usually trolling Farfa during his streams through the song request feature. The reason Ferno did this because he remembers how he used to watch Forsen's stream where that streamer's song requests would be full of Gachi, sorting algorithms and ohter random annoying audios/videos. Ferno thought that sorting algorithms was one of the more annoying ones so he started requesting it during the stream to troll Farfa. He later also started requesting bait videos because that also was an usual thing on Forsen's stream and Ferno wanted to see Farfa's reaction which was absolutely priceless for Ferno. While on holidays, Ferno got a random message asking him if he wanted to be a mod and Ferno responded "Why not?" and Farfa hesitantly gave him the moderator role. He was present when Farfa got banned from UK Nationals 2018 for recording a vlog. The Bald Meme Ferno was the one who started the trend of jokingly calling Farfa bald. This first started when Jordan made a passing joke about Farfa having a bald spot on his head, which made Farfa get rather frustrated at and, from there on out, Ferno thought of trolling him for a while about it and then it eventually became a trend in the community. Present days Nowadays, Ferno is mostly found on sub voice-chat, talking with other members of the server and discussing theory crafting with them. He has banned Supa and Nightgrip and has also temporarily banned Amy. His favorite deck is True Draco Demise because he has been playing variants of True Draco over a year, since UK Nationals 2017. He has tested variants such as Draco Invoked and Draco WindWitch and had varying success at tournaments, his best placement with the deck being at the 132nd YCS London where he made it to day 2 of the event. When he got to round 6 he was X-1 and was surprised at himself for his performance, unfortunately he wasn't able to keep up his form and misplayed on Round 10 making it so he would go out and not reach the top cut. He has also been entitled the "True Dracomemer". Ferno has quit Yu-gi-oh! and now plays CS:GO, for better or worse. Participation in Events Ferno didn't partake on The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Ferno was one of the organizers of Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament. He was one of the mods that wanted to unban Brio after he got banned during the Brionac Revolution. Fun Fact Ferno once sharked a judge on Dueling Book. Ferno was once dueling against Farfa on stream and he opened the limited card "Imperial Order" 3 games in a row.